


Welcome To My Life

by AzenaKira



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: KaiJou. Kaiba began to wonder what was really behind that mask Jou put on when he was around all his friends.. But he really wasn't sure why he cared at all.. Maybe it had something to go with Jou actually punching him in the face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, well, rather short chapter... sorry about that. R&R please. This, I was going to do a oneshot with, but I realized that I could stretch it out into a full story, so I decided to go with it. I thought the song fit Jou's personality perfectly... The one he's covering up that is.
> 
> I recently edited the chapter and what-not and I hope to release chapter 2 within the next month (Nov o8) so reviews would be nice.
> 
> The song is called Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan. The lyrics listed are NOT the full song.. At least I don't think so. XD
> 
> Thanks to all those that have reviewed and alerted! =D
> 
> *Reuploaded from a previous site.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room with the radio on turned up so loud so that no one hears you screaming?

Jou had locked himself in his room and cranked the music up. He wanted to get away so bad, but he had nowhere to go. He could hear his dad screaming over the music and sighed, "Why does he have to be such a violent drunk?"

He looked at the clock, "School starts in about an hour…" He sighed, "What the hell am I going to tell the teachers this time?" He glanced in the mirror at the black eye his father had given him for no reason only a few minutes ago.

Suddenly the radio cut out and so did all the lights. Jou cursed and opened his blinds and the sun shown in.

"Damnit you filthy mutt! You didn't pay the electric bills again?!" He heard his father yell and pound on the door.

Jou glared in response, "Pop, I don't have the money. You're supposed to pay the bills, not me! And stop calling me mutt!" He yelled before jumping out the bedroom window of the second story shitty apartment they were staying in.

Jou landed on his feet and sighed. It's bad enough he worked two jobs and was a fulltime student while his dad did nothing but spend Jou's hard earned money on more alcohol.

No you don't know what its like when nothing feels alright  
No you don't know what its like to be like me to be hurt to  
To feel lost to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
You feel like you've been pushed around to be  
On the edge of breaking down and no one's there  
To save you no you don't know what its like

Welcome to my life.

Jou walked into the school and sighed. Everyone looked at his face, even the teachers, but none of them said anything.

He sat in the last open seat in the classroom, right next to Kaiba. He hated Kaiba just as much as he hated his own father and tried his hardest not to look at him until…

"What the hell happened to your face Wheeler? You get mauled?" Kaiba gave a snicker.

Jou glared, "Shut it Kaiba, it's none of your business."

Kaiba only grinned in response, "What are you going to do about it? Bite me, mutt?"

That was all Jou could take for the day. Before he could even react to his own body movements, he punched Kaiba square in the jaw and watched him fall to the ground.

He stood up still glaring at Kaiba whose lip was now bleeding and he glared back, "What the fuck was that Jou?!"

Jou cracked his knuckles, "Welcome to my life."

Kaiba gave him a slightly confused look in response as a few teachers came over and took them both to the principles office.

To be hurt to be lost to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down you feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what its like welcome to my life.

While they were escorted, Kaiba felt himself glance at Jou… And for the first time, began to wonder what was really behind that mask he put on when he was around all his friends. It was then, that Kaiba decided to make that subject his goal, but he really wasn't sure why he cared at all… Maybe it had something to go with Jou actually having the guts to punch him in the face.

Welcome to my life… Welcome to my life.


End file.
